In Her Eyes
by Miss Albus Severus
Summary: READ POST DH! A one shot fic about Severus and Lily.. Sev almost reveals how he feels about Lily, but a distraction arrives and Sev comes to a realisation.


Severus Snape sat, his arms crossed over his chest, a slight scowl marring his features. A red headed girl pranced in front of him, her long hair whipping through the air. "Slytherin sucks, Slytherin sucks." She chanted, her eyes gleaming.  
"Slytherin does not suck." Severus retorted, albeit very quietly as if he did not really want to disagree with the girl. Out of breath Lily Evans collapsed next to him on the grass, pulled off her Gryffindor scarf and let it flutter to the ground.  
"Are you angry that Slytherin lost Sev?" Lily taunted, a grin playing across her lips.  
"No. I don't care about _Quidditch ._" Severus huffed, but looked disgruntled all the same. "I'm not like Potter who has nothing on the brains except quaffles and snitches and how to force feed someone marmalade."

Lily stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter. "Marmalade?" She giggled. "When has Potter ever force fed someone _marmalade_?" Severus shifted, looking extremely put out. "I'm not saying that he has, I'm just- ..oh forget it." He mumbled, flushing red.

As Lily's giggles subsided she looked at Severus affectionately. "Y'know Sev, you're my best friend in the whole world." Severus brightened up instantly, turning scarlet as Lily patted his arm. "And you're- you're my best friend too Lily." He stammered looking at her as she stretched and lay down in the grass. "Lie down Sev." Lily said, patting the ground next to her. Severus obeyed immediately and as he lay down he pushed his slightly greasy black hair off his face.

It was late evening and no one disturbed the tranquil silence of the grounds. A shudder of the dying day could be seen in every blade of grass and the sky, previously slashed across with a peach and lilac paintbrush had now reluctantly settled into a deep serene navy. The wind soared around them more joyous than a swallow, whipping up leaves that lay scattered on the ground and cajoling them into joining in its dance. A few brave stars, like diamonds, peered lovingly down at them wrapped in their blankets of soft cloud. After the Quidditch match that morning in which Gryffindor, largely thanks to a spectacular performance by James Potter had crushed Slytherin 320-70 most of the students had retreated to their respective common rooms, either to celebrate or mourn.

Lily let out a sigh as she peered up at the pitifully few stars, her green eyes reflecting the twinkle of those that had dared to appear. "What's the matter?" Severus asked immediately, turning to face her. Lily shrugged noncommittally. "I was just thinking that I've never seen a shooting star before." She said, tilting her head even further back as if hoping that by having a larger view of the sky she would increase her chances of seeing one. Silently, Severus reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He pointed it to the sky discreetly, so that Lily, who was still eyeing the clouds hopefully, wouldn't see. A few silver sparks shot out of his wand and Severus hastily stowed it back into his robes. A minute or so later Lily gasped.

"Look Sev!" She cried out excitedly, her finger pointing to the sky. A lone star, shining as bright as the strongest patronus was falling through the sky gracefully, leaving a trail of silver behind it as it fell. "Quick Sev!" Lily said eagerly grabbing his hand. "Make a wish!"

Instead of making a wish Severus gazed at Lily, spellbound. To him, she was more beautiful than any star, magical or muggle. He watched her close her eyes tight, watched as her lips moved, uttering a secret wish, watched her long dark eyelashes cast a shadow on her skin; eyelashes that framed eyes that were the most beautiful green… the most glorious green. Her eyes reminded him of the sun – light and bright in its glimmering glory, of the moon – beautiful and majestic as it sat in its throne of shadowed sky ad of the stars – the ones that gave the past, showed the present and foretold the future. In her eyes he found acceptance. In her eyes he found all the things that he never had as well as all the things he was desperate to be. Lily Evans's eyes were more a part of him than his own.

"Done Sev?" Severus smiled and nodded at Lily, who had her head cocked to one side so that her hair drifted across her shoulders. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" She said, jumping to her feet at once and holding out a hand for him. Severus grabbed it and hoisted himself up. Staggering a bit he put his hands on Lily's shoulders to steady himself. Her face was lifted to his and he looked down at her, her lips so soft and feminine, her eyes a clear forest green. Every fibre of him was aching for her, aching for that kiss, the kiss that would make her his, the kiss that would let her know how much he yearned for her. Severus leaned forward…

"OI SNIVELLUS!" Bellowed a familiar voice, "THINK FAST!" Severus's head snapped up but before he could even reach for his wand a bludger, fast and lethal hurtled into him in a rush of black and with male laughter ringing in his ears, everything went black.

"Sev?"  
Severus blinked, slowly taking in his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing. He looked up and was greeted by his favourite sight in the world, a pair of jade green eyes which at that moment were fixed on him anxiously. Lily's face was pale and she looked scared to death.

"Hi." Severus said weakly, managed a smile which turned into a grimace when he remembered what had happened. "It was Potter wasn't it?" He said, his heart heavy as he recalled the moments before the bludger had hit and thought of what might have happened. Lily nodded, twisting his bed sheets round and round her fingers. "Potter and Black." She verified.

Severus scrutinised her carefully. She looked scared and angry… but more scared than angry. "Come here." Severus said softly, moving over in his bed to make space for Lily. She inched in next to him and put her head on his pillow. He saw that her eyes swam with tears. Shocked and touched, he made to wipe them away but she beat him to it.

"I… I didn't know if you'd be alright." Lily whispered. Every tear that fell from her eyes was like a jolt of pain to him. He burned to pay back Potter and Black, the bastards who had made her cry.  
"Sssh, I'm fine, magic heals everything." Severus said soothingly, squeezing her hand reassuringly.  
"Always be with me Sev." Lily said, her voice muffled, she had just pressed her face into his chest.  
"Always." Severus whispered, stroking her hair. "Always."

Half an hour later Lily withdrew and looked up at him, a smile on her face as she brushed back a strand of his hair. Severus didn't smile. He stared in wonderment at her; his first love, his last love, his only love. And as he gazed at her, he realised something. Just because Lily didn't love him in the way that he wanted her to, it didn't mean that she didn't love him with all she had. It didn't mean things couldn't change. They would change. They had to change. But in case they didn't… Severus smiled wistfully as he looked down at her. He would always have her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes.


End file.
